


Alphabetical Names

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Names of Harry Potter, put in alphabetical order. We did our best, but some still don't like us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabetical Names

Alphabetical names

A is for Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light.

B is for Bellatrix Lestrange, a crazy lady in Azkaban.

C is for Cedric, who gave his life to save Harry.

D is for Dobby, who saved Harry's life more than once.

E is for Lilly Evans, who saved Harry by giving up herself.

F is for Fred, who was a twin that caused mischief.

G is for Ginny, who became Mrs. Potter.

H is for Hermione, who was brave and brilliant.

I is for Igor Karkoroff, who was a traitor but didn't stay that way.

J is for James Potter, who gave his like for his Son.

K is for Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was a brave auror.

L is for Luna Lovegood, who saw many things we did not.

M is for Mad Eye Moody, who went by his nickname more than his first name.

N is for Neville, who would do anything for anyone.

O is for Olympe Maxime, who runs her own magical school.

P is for Potter, Harry Potter, who saved us all.

Q is for Quirrel, who gave up being a human when he was possessed by Voldemort.

R is for Remus Lupin, who gave Harry what he could.

S is for Sirius 'Snuffles' 'Padfoot' Black, who was a good man even after 12 years in Azkaban.

T is for Tonks, who would never go by Nymphadora, so shall not be listed so here.

U is for Umbridge, who doesn't deserve the spot.

V is for Voldemort, bane of the wizards and Tom Riddle he was born.

W is for Ronald Weasley, who gave everything for the cause.

X is for Xenophilias Lovegood, owner of the Quibbler.

Y is for Yaxley, stupid Death Eater Scum.

Z is for Zacharias Smith, a smartalec in Hufflepuff.


End file.
